You've Got Murder
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Humans are flawed, while persocoms...they're perfect. Yet they're the slaves....soon, someone decides that persocoms should rule, as a revolution starts and spreads. Can anyone stop this lust for human blood?
1. The first victim

**Yay, it's my first Chobits fic! X3 I hope ya'll like it, I'm trying hard and stuff. So like..yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Saying I owned Chobits is like...saying I own something that I obviously don't own, since I'm just a girl writing on her comp...so like..yeah, I dun own it.**

**---**

The hot summer sun slipped through the open window, shining down on the girl's glistening black hair, cascading down to her shoulders. She was staring out the window, her sky blue eyes fogged over, sparks flying across.

A boy walked into the room, scratching absentmindly at his mess of brown hair. He glanced at the girl, staring at the wires that connected from his computer to the girl's upturned white ears, open with all the cables connected into its depths. "Nami...?"

She looked up, her lips curling into a slight smile. "Welcome back, Master Eric."

He sighed. "I told you not to call me that. Eric's just fine." He sat besides her, poking around in her ears. "Is it done?"

She blinked, then smiled more. "Yes Master, the upload has been completed and is now transferring into your files."

He smiled back, ruffling her jet black hair. "Great, thanks."

She nodded, staring out the window again.

He watched her, his dark brown eyes soft as he gently stroked her hair. "Uhm...Nami..." A small bleeping sound off. He gasped, quickly letting go of her, slightly startled.

She laughed. "I can tell you are knew to working with persocoms, Master Eric. You have received one new email, would you like me to open it?"

"Oh..." He chuckled, face flushed slightly at his stupidity. "Yeah, sure."

She nodded, her eyes dimming as her mind went to work. "Persocom owners of the world, the time has come for a revolution." She began to read aloud, her voice changing to one of an unfamaliar woman.

_"You have abused us long enough. We were created, not to be your slaves, but to lead this world into the next! Prepare yourself, humans, for it is the end."_

Nami's eyes suddenly glowed a furious red as she slowly stood, glowing with an unknown power from within.

Eric yelped, jumping to his feet. "Nami! Stop it!" He yelled, leaping out of the way as her cables were tugged loose from his computer, swirling around in the air, sparks flying.

"You are no longer in control, former Master." Nami said darkly, stepping closer and closer to him. A scream escaped him as he bolted towards the door, failing to exit as one of the wires slammed it shut.

"No! No! Dammit!" He slammed his fists into the door, before turning to face his rogue persocom, glancing at the open window. _It's only one story...I think I can make it!_ He dashed towards it.

She made a snarling noise, seeming to read his mind as for cables chased after him, crackling angrily.

Only feet from the window, faster, faster! Hurry! His heart beat wildly, almost there!

The cables took a wild dive towards him, one sliding across the floor and tripping him.

"Agh!" He grunted as he hit the floor, struggling to stand. Seeing an opening, Nami pounced at him, pinning him to the floor, a mad, murderous look in her red eyes.

"Dammit!" He panted, trying hard to shove her off. She growled, digging his nails into his fleshy shoulders, her cables hissing around like snakes. Then, they dove, completely impaling through his chest. He shrieked in pain as they pushed through him. She stood, lifting him up high into the air. Blood gushed onto the floor.

"Any last words, formal Master?" Nami whispered hostiley, her head tilted in an almost loving sneer.

He groaned, lifting his head as much as he could. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Why Nami..."

And she only laughed as her cable swooped down for the final blow.

---

**How I do? X3 I think it was good. Please review!**


	2. Found

**Sorry! x.x I meant to update sooner! It's just...writer's block is evil I tell you! PURE EVIL! Ah well, I'm updating now. Yay!**

**---**

Hideki let out a tired sigh, running his fingers through his messy brown hair. "Man, work was a killer tonight." He muttered to himself, looking up at the sky, the stars twinkling faintly at him. "At least it was worth it." He smiled slightly, holding a small bag close to his heart. It had been exactly one year since he'd found and activated Chii; he thought it would be nice to buy something for her to see her smile.

Hideki suddenly snapped from his thoughts, looking around. "Oh, crap! Where am I??!" He yelled frantically, grabbing at his hair. "How could I've gotten lost _again_?!" He yelled in an overreacting flail, stopping when nearby people started to give him strange looks. He sighed out. _Great. Chii's probably worried about me now..._He frowned, glancing down at the gift he got her, a thought of asking someone where he was crossing his mind before a shiver suddenly went down his spine. He blinked, looking up and noticing a figure down the street, trying to peer through the darkness lit up only by the occasional lamppost.

The figure slowly stepped into the light. It was a persocom, pale with bright red eyes beaming through the black darkness. Wires were connected to the connectors in her ears, trailing down on the concrete after her, dripping with blood. A slimy trail of blood followed her as she stepped slowly across the street. Hideki stared at her in horror, not noticing that he had dropped the bag.

The persocom girl suddenly stopped. She store blankly ahead of her before slowly turning her head to look at Hideki. Her face was blank, completely void of any emotion, her lips parted slightly. She blinked at him before turning and continuing down the street, a sudden rushing wind coming from the alley she was walking into.

"H- Hey!" He yelled, scrambling to pick up his bag and run after her. She ignored him, stepping into a large, circular opening that was cut into the alleyway, standing at the opening and looking up, her black hair whipping around in the wind as some sort of large machine started lowering down from the sky. Hideki gasped, dashing to her side and grabbing her arm, trying to pull her back.

She was limp against his pull, blinking as he ran out of the alley with her before pulling herself away and giving him a strange, confused look. She turned, stepping towards the bulky machine, her arms lifted to try and touch it. Hideki yelled out something to her, twisted in the trough wind, having to resort to grabbing the wires that still poured from her ears and tugging her back. She yelped, falling back and hitting the ground, a small beeping sound starting to come out of her as her eyes closed.

Hideki cursed under his breath, running to her and scooping her up in his arms, glancing hard at the still coming down machine before bolting, stumbling around from the weight of the girl and the wind that tried hard to pull him back.

**---**

**sfdgdlk-head/desking- I need to work on action scenes, FMA ones are easier to write. Grrf! -head/desks again- Ah well, this chapter's short, sowwy, I'll update it again soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
